The Shining Star
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Bankotsu has a daughter named Anya, Bankotsu had taken care of since she was just a baby. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Shivering Little Mercenary!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, so Rumiko Takahashi owns them! I only own the made up characters**_

_**---Heading back to the Shichinintai-----------**_

_**It was cold, a mercenary was walking alongside a path in the woods along with a young girl about the age of 13. "Anya, care to rest?" was the mercenary said to the girl. The mercenary happened to be Bankotsu, of the Shichinintai, (band of seven) "Yes." was the girl answered, this girl was Anya, young daughter of Bankotsu, of all you might ask, Bankotsu found her and wanted to take her with him, she was just a baby, so she refers to him as "father." **_

_**Bankotsu and Anya had rested in the woods, a couple hours has passed, Anya had fallen asleep and Bankotsu looked at her and smiled. "She's so adorable." Bankotsu had thought to himself, he brushed Anya's brown hair. "Wake up Anya." Bankotsu had said hushly as he tried waking the girl up, she woke up slowly as her eyes began to open. "I'm up." Anya had said, Bankotsu smiled. "We should continue going." Bankotsu had told her. They were heading to the rest of the Shichinintai, at the next village I pressume. "I can't wait to see them again, it's been a long time." Anya said happily. "They haven't change, well, Jakotsu hasn't." Bankotsu had told Anya, then continue. "Stay close to me though." "Alright." they were almost there, to the next village where they would find Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu and Ginkotsu."Bankotsu?" Anywa had called out for Bankotsu. "I'm here, Anya, what is it you need?" Bankotsu asked. "When we arrive there, can I hang out aroung the fields?" Anywa asked. "I don't see why not, as long as you don't go too far." Bankotsu answered, as they arrived, Bankotsu and Anya greeted the other members, Jakotsu just gave a 'humph' like he didn't want to see the girl, he always hated women for reasons. "Hi guys!" Anya called out to them. "Well, Hello again Anya." Suikotsu smiled. "Nice to see you again." Anya greeted back to Suikotsu. "You still have her here, Aniki?" Renkotsu spoke to Bankotsu. "Of course, after all, she IS me daughter for now on." Bankotsu had answered to Renkotsu's question. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-----Practice-----**_

_**Here is chapter two (finally), sorry it took me long, I am working on other stories and finally go to the point where I could write for this one! Well R&R!**_

_**Anya, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were in a nearby field, Bankotsu was teaching Anya how to use a weopon. "Ok, I think this will be easy." Anywa had said as she held a sword. "Well, it's going to take a lot of practice to actually use it properly." Bankotsu said, he helped Anya hold the sword properly. "Why do I even have to be here?" Jakotsu asked, he noticed that Bankotsu and Anya were not even paying attention. "Hey! Are you two even listening to a word I'm saying?" Jakotsu hollered, Bankotsu and Anya both looked at him, Jakotsu glared. "Yeah, I can hear you." Bankotsu smiled and moved back to give room to show Anywa some techniques. "Just make sure you keep and eye on your enemy and focus on where you are planning to attack." Bankotsu said to Anya, Anya was practicing with her sword, and suddenly, she dropped it. "Oop." Anya said as she moved back a step. "It's ok, it takes time to learn." Bankotsu said as he picked up her sword. "We'll stop today." He said as he began to walk back to the village, Jakotsu followed him, Anya turned to face another direction and then soon followed Jakotsu who was following Bankotsu. "Don't make me come with you next time." Jakotsu said as if he were going to get sick. "Alright, I guess I'll have Renkotsu come with me next time." Bankotsu suggested. "He doesn't even like the girl." Jakotsu said with disgust. "I don't know, he seemed to like her last night when the three of us were talking." Bankotsu tried to convince Jakotsu who just walked away. "Ok, don't listen." Bankotsu said as if he were talking to nothing, he walked in a hutch and sat down beside Renkotsu. "Hey, Renkotsu, would you like to join me tomorrow while I give Anya some practice with using a sword?" Bankotsu asked Renkotsu, Renkotsu looked at Anya and then to Bankotsu. "Yeah, I guess I don't mind." Renkotsu answered to his leader's question. "That's great! And you can probably help me teach her!" Bankotsu said happily as he laughed and smiled, Renkotsu just stared at him. "You're starting to act very strangely, ever since you had that GIRL by your side, you've been so gentlt lately." Renkotsu had said, Bankotsu stopped laughing. "Does it really matter to you?" Bankotsu asked, Renkotsu looked away. "Not, not really." Renkotsu said, he got up and walked out of the hutch, there, he found Anya. "Well, hello Renkotsu." Anya spoke to Renkotsu. "Are you going to sleep?" Renkotsu asked Anya, she smiled. "Yep! I'll see you tomorrow!" Anya answered and went off inside to go to sleep. Anywa was always a happy girl, and she was always gentle, until she got older!**_

_**Yeah, That was chapter two, I know it was short, but I am kinda not into this story at the point, I am trying to finish "Eiri's Perfect Daughter" and then finish my others, when my other story is finished, I will finish this one. Well, I gotta run! R&R!**_


End file.
